


Yes, Dr. Stark

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anywhere but the bedroom, F/M, Forbidden, Jon and Jaime are close in age, JonsaSmutWeek, Oral and Practical exam, Sansa is older, fantasies, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Dr. Sansa Stark is the Chief of Urology as well as the Resident Training Officer but more commonly known as the Ice Queen with reason. She was among other things, brilliant and perfect in Jon’s opinion but the crux in this is she doesn’t just demand the same, she expects it. And that turns Jon on more than anything. Unfortunately, so does Jaime Lannister and the two of them had done nothing but try to outdo each other when it comes to pleasing Dr. Stark. (Also for this AU, Sansa the Attending is older, while Jon and Jaime are both her assigned first year residents. A Urologist is a medical specialist whose area of expertise is the male urinary and reproductive system.)





	Yes, Dr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> *Entry for Jonsa Smut Week: Day 3 & 4: Everywhere but the bedroom + Fantasies and maybe even a touch of Forbidden. It’s damn long and probably my only entry hahha so there*
> 
> Also a prompt fill for @mynameisnoneya1991 and no_longer_lurking (I know you’re here!) and those anons who asked me to write erm doctor kinks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We wish we were this cool but I’ll let you keep the Grey’s Anatomy illusion of us. HAHAHAHA. And guys, this is actually forbidden okay. haha just go with it for the sake of the fantasy.

Jon blinked, trying hard to not yawn too much. He’s been in the hospital since half past three in the morning to make sure he completes his pre-rounds for Dr. Sansa Stark’s patients. He checked his watch and saw that it was already quarter past five and Dr. Stark usually starts her rounds at six on the dot so she could get everything done before her ORs. 

He still had time to grab a coffee from the vendo but he’d rather stay put here in the Nurse’s station and guard the charts he already piled at the ready after the nurses’ endorsements. 

If he left them now  _he’d_ get them and  _he’d_ get the praise from Dr. Stark. Speaking of which, where the hell was he? 

The  _he_ he was referring to was Dr. Jaime Lannister, his co-resident. Both of them have been recently assigned to Dr. Stark’s service. And both of them, decided, wanted more from their gorgeous attending. It didn’t matter that it was workplace forbidden.  _Those rules were shit. Where else could doctors find people to date if not each other?_

And fuck him stupid if he wasn’t even the tiniest bit attracted to a woman like Dr. Stark. She was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen but it was her brilliance at her craft that turned him on the most. He didn’t even mind that she was hard on them and demanded perfection. He liked that even more. 

It was hard not to get attracted to Sansa Stark. Even harder because he had to watch and assist her touching dicks and balls for a living and think the unlucky bastards who sought consult from her were still luckier than him. It was tough to see her touch wrinkly balls or old cocks over his own that was almost always ready for her. It was worse when he’d stand there during the  _Fertility Clinic_  she held every Thursday _._  He’d squirm when she’d explain how one could go about...performing. And seven hells the  _demos!_ He’d watch as Dr. Stark, would casually explain while showing illustrations and videos. It was bad enough that during normal consultations she’d use the anatomical model of the male reproductive organ, walking the patient through the parts and the physiology. But to explain how best to stimulate and shoot? 

Seven. Fucking  _Hells._

“ _The_   _corpora cavernosa is the penile erection tissue. Specifically the cavernous smooth musculature and the smooth muscles of the arteriolar and arterial walls, plays a key role in the erectile process. Certain events must occur to achieve erection, and even more to proceed to ejaculation. Usually sexual stimulation would result in the release of neurotransmitters...”_

Jon never looked at anatomy the same way and he’d gladly let Dr. Stark review him...preferably on his own. Gods the fantasies he had of Dr. Stark giving him a physical. Seven hells he wouldn’t even mind it if she did a rectal exam on him.  _Fuck._

_She’d go, “First question, Dr. Snow... what is the main and largest sex organ of a human body?”_

_And maybe he’d crack a joke. “It depends.”_

_She’d arch her brow challengingly. “On what?”_

_And he’d smirk, “On the male specimen himself. And whether he’s excited.”_

_Then she’d shake her head and tut at him before pushing him down on her examining table. “Wrong answer.” She’d say after smacking him with her glove._

_She’d straddle him then and her long fingers would run through his hair and she’d look him in the eyes and say “It’s the brain, Dr. Snow. The brain is the largest sex organ and hands down the sexiest. You disappoint me. I thought you were smart.” She’d pull his hair before grabbing his crotch. “But I guess I’ll just have the biggest organ while you give me the second placer.”_

_“_ Good morning Dr. Lannister.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Ros, to call me  _Jaime._ We’re all friends here.”

Just like that Jon’s mood soured, removing himself from his daydreaming as he reluctantly turned to see  _Jaime_ flirting with Nuse Ros. 

“Dr. Jaime then,” Ros  _purred._ Jon almost rolled his eyes. 

Jaime ran a hand through his long too blonde hair and leant closer, laughing, “Better, but we’ll work on that,” he winked.

“Yes, you’ll definitely have to be more...familiar,” she smirked at him. 

Jaime grinned but faked a long sigh. “While I’d love nothing more, alas, my heart belongs to another at the moment.” 

Jon’s brow twitched knowing full well  _who._

The clacking of heels made him shoot out of his hiding spot, stand erect, and one hand near the charts he guarded as he watched the love of his life approach like a queen taking a turn of her kingdom. 

No one should be allowed to look this hot this early and consistently so  _on schedule._ Fuck, Jon was already getting too excited and his official shift hasn’t even started yet. It was going to be a long 24 hours. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her long shiny red hair was in rare form, down today and she was wearing a dark green jumpsuit that emphasized her long legs especially with the fuck me heels under her white coat while her flawless face was extra determined today. 

 _Fuck,_ this was Dr. Stark in battle mode. Jon realized as he remembered that today was her research presentation and for everyone else that meant the  _Ice Queen_ would be especially frosty today but for Jon it only made him feel the exact opposite as he tugged on his collar. 

“Good morning Dr. Stark,” both he, Jaime and the other nurses greeted her in chorus automatically. 

She gave a small nod in acknowledgement and a cool greeting back but her eyes went straight to the white board for the procedure schedule listed for today and that was their cue to start their endorsements. If Jon or Jaime didn’t move fast enough, Ros would or if she was too slow, Dr. Stark would wordlessly just proceed, find the charts herself and go whether you follow or not. 

So without a second to waste, Jon and Jaime scrambled to endorse. He was about to when Jaime beat him to it, the fucker. 

“Dr. Stark the census for today is twelve patients, eight of them your mains, four are referrals. Among them six are pre-op, the two are post-op. And you have four scheduled ORs today. As of last shift, there are no new admissions or discharges,” he said smoothly 

Dr. Stark gave him a nod and was about to say something but Jon took that as his cue. The goal was always to anticipate. And he knew what she would ask next. 

“Dr. Stark,” he almost choked when her blue eyes turned to him then as they usually do when she’s talking to people. When she looked at people, she looked them straight and unwavering but he had to suck it up and barrel though. 

“Dr. Stark, respectfully endorsing the following updates for the patients Dr. Lannister mentioned. I would like to start with the ones scheduled today or we could still go by room order as we walk. Whichever you prefer.” 

Her eyes shifted in thought before she nodded at him. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to see them all today, at least until after my presentation so we go with your suggestion,” she gave a tiny smile that almost made him suck a breath and caused Jaime’s eyes to narrow. 

She must’ve noticed because that smile turned slightly into the most subtle smirk he’s ever seen as her eyes rounded him. “You may proceed.” 

Jon swallowed at the order, fighting the urge to tug on his collar again as he nodded, carrying the charts as he lead the way to the first patient. 

He tried not to look like he was gloating when he noticed Jaime frowning as Dr. Stark listened to him talk intently and when Dr. Stark listened to you intently, she would sometimes get touchy when she had a question. 

But when Dr. Stark was talking to the patient, he couldn’t help but smirk at him when for the first two patients, Dr. Stark had touched his arm more than twice and had to whisper to him some instructions that had to be discreet for some sensitive patients that her sweet perfume would be all he’ll think about all day. 

But no way was Jaime going to be beat. He’d somehow managed to get useful and, Jon hated to admit it but, sound suggestions after suggestions that made Dr. Stark actually grin at him, cancelling out all his previous victories. 

Shit.

And that’s how it pretty much went for the last two patients they had to visit, with both of them trying to outdo each other. 

Once they were done and she was signing the charts back at the Nurse’s station, Jaime tried to charm his way once more. 

“Good luck with your presentation today, Dr. Stark. I am positive your research is as flawless as yourself,” he sang complete with that damn tooth-paste commercial grin of his.

Dr. Stark looked up at him then and raised a brow before giving him another smile. It was a small one but fuck Jaime Lannister--he got  _two_ from her-- _two!_

“Thank you, Dr. Lannister,” she managed, looking back down at the chart but the next thing he knew, her eyes were suddenly trained on him and they twinkled with amusement. 

Jon swallowed. “B-break a leg later Dr. Stark,” he stuttered.  _Seven hells._

Her nose wrinkled but there was a hint of a smile on her face as she looked at him, probing his eyes until they-- _fuck me--_ shifted down to his lips before going back up. “Thank you, Dr. Snow,” she said so low and in a tone they’d never heard before causing even Jaime’s jaw to drop especially when she reached a hand to squeeze his forearm briefly when she said it before going back to the chart, signing it with flourish then handed it over to him with a smirk. 

“Take care of my patients,” she said to them both, eyeing them carefully. “And I’ll be back for my one o’clock.” 

Her hands went to both their wrists then causing them to jump. “I expect all my instructions to be followed to the letter and on schedule. Can I count on you to do that? Dr.  _Jaime?”_

Jaime miraculously got his shit together and graced her with his  _winning_ smile. “Of course, Dr. Stark. With  _pleasure.”_

Sansa looked at him then with her brow arched. “And you, Dr. _Jon_...can I count on you to follow my orders?” her thumb brushed against his inner wrist almost making him choke  _again._

Even more miraculously, he was able to muster a grin as well that was probably fueled by days and days of pining, “Yes, Dr. Stark,” he didn’t mean for it to sound gruffly but that brought another smirk and spark on Dr. Stark’s face. 

_Oh she knows._

With one final squeeze on both their wrists, she graced them with the brightest grin she’s ever sent their way, turned, and walked away leaving both of them with their mouths hung.

“Fuck me _, wha_ t a woman,” Jaime whistled. “I don’t care if she bossed me around. And shit, that woman  _knows._ She knows what she does to men and I have to say, it’s that confidence that lets her walk all over me with those legs for days and she’s even wearing pants.  _Pants.”_

Jon couldn’t help but agree. 

“And I know what you’re doing, Snow.”

His head snapped to him.

“No offence but, you’re not the gunner type,” he smirked. “Pre-rounds too early in the morning? Memorizing the updates just so you don’t have to look at your notes? That’s beyond the call of duty, Snow.”

“Yeah? So was pulling a WebMD. Was that why you were almost late today, Lannister? Spent half the night to the last minute eating the book so you could talk away while I do the  _actual_ work?”

Jaime grinned devilishly and patted his shoulder. “But of course! You have your strategy, I have  _mine._ But speaking of  _eating_...”

Jon had enough and shoved him away so he could start the errands for today. Dr. Stark had counted on him and he wouldn’t ever let her down. 

Who knows? Maybe she’d reward him for being a good boy. 

“I can tell by that dirty look that you had an epiphany that’s never going to happen,” Jaime yelled out. 

Jon just flipped him off. “We’ll see.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon had done everything- _everything_  just so he could be Sansa’s assist for her last OR. He fought tooth and nail and wasn’t even sorry for tricking Jaime into covering for Mya Stone for Dr. Royce’s Colectomy*. That’s six hours of gas and bowels. He almost laughed if he wasn’t holding up the lap scope* for Dr. Stark’s Open Radical Nephrectomy. 

And the position they were in... he grinned. Somehow Dr. Stark ended up with her ass against his hip as she bent down to dissect the adhesions from the patient’s previous operation. One of her arms went under his as she went about her exploration while he widened the field for her. Jon being the designated retractor, he couldn’t move from his position and he was well and fine actually. Dr. Stark would weave in and out of him wherever needed And then she was gone but not before rubbing her nose on the back of his gown--a common practice as once you were wearing sterile gloves you couldn’t touch anything but the surgical field. So if your nose is itchy, or your forehead is sweaty, in order of seniority, the senior could use the gowned shoulder or back of her assist. 

Jon doesn’t mind at all. He long ago surrendered all rights to Dr. Stark the moment she told him, “You, Dr. Snow.  _Assist_ me _.”_

So, yes, Dr. Stark. Anything you  _want_ Dr. Stark. You have  _all_ the power Dr. Stark.

“Dr. Snow?” 

He almost jumped out of his skin. “Yes, Dr. Stark?” He said in a half growl. 

_Shit._

He tried to cover it up by coughing. “Sorry, yes Dr. Stark?” He repeated.

“I asked if you would like to try and take out the kidney?”

Jon looked at her in greater shock. This was--this was--fuck he was really honored and terrified.

“I-I’m flattered Dr. Stark but I’m af--”

“Afraid of messing up?”

He nodded. “And I don’t want to tarnish your record.”

Her blue eyes found his then and did they just soften? “That’s...sweet but we are in a teaching institution. How will you learn if you don’t even try?”

He was about to protest when she sighed. “A word of advice, Jon. When a senior offers you an opportunity, you  _grab_  it. Even if you think you can’t, you trust in your senior. It’s not your name on the line, it’s ours. So if you’re deemed trustworthy enough, you  _try._  And remember that this kind of opportunity doesn’t happen all the time. So what’ll it be Jon? Do you trust me? Because I trust you.” 

Jon felt touched then and his eyes almost felt watery but Dr. Stark’s eyes were soft once more, and that made his burn with determination. 

He held up his hand and he could see from her eyes that behind the mask she was smiling as she manoeuvred them into switching positions and instruments. 

Once the procedure was done, Dr. Stark dismissed the other staff and told them she’d supervise while Jon made the closing sutures. It was already past midnight when they finished. 

After when they were both in the scrub room, Jon didn’t know if it was overwhelming gratitude or the glorious high of his first successful attempt at nephrectomy, or his days and days of pining, but he went over to Dr. Stark who had just removed her surgical cap and mask then he kissed her  _hard._

He groaned when Dr. Stark started kissing him back and actually fighting with him for dominance which only made him harden more--he was already half hard when he realized Dr. Stark ordered everyone away once the patient was transferred to the recovery room. 

Suddenly all those  _innocent_ touches, the lingering looks, the extra attention to detail during her talks--she knew--she  _knew!_

He felt a hand shove him away and he was soon being pushed towards an empty OR room. 

His heart raced and his blood sang. 

Once they were inside the barely illuminated room, they stood facing each other panting. 

Her hair was a mess from being put up in a cap for successive procedures and from his eager fingers while her porcelain skin that peeked from her scrubs was flushed. 

Beautiful.

She then stood straight and placed her hands on her hips. “Dr. Snow, explain yourself.”

Jon started to panic then. Did he misread it? But she kissed back? And then he saw the smirk on her face. 

“I just, I didn’t--I mean,” he tried.

She crossed her arms then and there was that arched brow that drove him nuts. Her eyes twinkled. “I’ll let it slide this one time since you did do a fantastic job, Dr. Snow. For a first-timer.” 

She stalked him and Jon held his breath and forced himself not to blink.

When she was close enough that their noses were almost touching, she spoke again. “I know I’m a very difficult attending. Very hard to please. But I always recognize good work for what it is... and you, Dr. Snow,” she eyed him up and down almost making him whimper. “Have been... _exceptional_.”

Jon didn’t know what possessed him to have a sudden wave of confidence but he found himself playing her game. 

“Does this mean... this good resident will be rewarded, Dr. Stark?” 

Her eyes lit up and her smile grew. “I just gave you your reward, Dr. Snow. I let you do the honors in the OR. It’s  _you_ who should be thanking me,” her fingers pushed his surgical cap off and started raking through his hair making him groan loudly. 

“What--H-how should I...what would you like me to do, Dr. Stark?” he barely managed to answer.

She got off him then and nodded at the operating table making his jaw drop.

“Sit.”

Jon practically scrambled to sit on the flat sterile table.  _Shitshitshitshit._

She took a stool and sat down in front of him still with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she regarded him, sending shivers throughout his body.

“Your reward to me is to confess your fantasy. Tell me what you dream about, Dr. Snow. What do you want to do?” 

Jon choked.

Sansa grinned. “Come on, Dr. Snow. I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” 

Holy shit.

He wanted to slap himself to see if this was just a dream. 

“Physical,” he blurted out.

She cocked her head to the side. “Physical?”

He swallowed. “I want you to give me...a  _physical_ exam.” 

She blinked and Jon was anxious that maybe she wasn’t in to that and tried to come up on how to backtrack when she stood up, and turned her back to him to walk over to the instrument supply cabinet. 

“Change into a gown and sit back down the table,” she said in a low sultry tone. 

“Yes ma’am.” In lightning speed, he threw his clothes off until he was buck naked in nothing but the examining gown before she could change her mind. 

His bare ass felt the cool flat of the OR table but it was worth it when he saw Sansa come back wearing nothing but her white coat over her dark blue matching underwear, and currently snapping one glove on one hand, while the other she kept between her teeth as she walked closer. 

_Seven hells!_

She grabbed a stool, sat down and crossed her legs. “So, Jon Snow. What can I do for you? Why do you require...my expertise?”

Jon swallowed again. “I’m--I’m afraid my... um, my...”

“Manhood? You can say it, Jon. You can call it cock, or dick, it makes no matter,” she grinned her pleasant smile she gives her patients but her eyes were devilish. 

“My cock,” he blurted.

She nodded. “What’s wrong with your cock, Jon?”

“I...uh, well--” think of something fucking sexy Snow! 

Then he felt a hand on his bare thigh making him gasp. “Would it be easier if you...show me?” 

Jon nodded briskly. 

Sansa patted his thigh and gave a squeeze while she slowly lifted his gown to expose him. 

The way her eyes darkened and her mouth dropped emboldened him. 

“My, my. It looks perfectly okay to me. What seems to be the problem?”

Before Jon could think of a reply he felt her hand on him, lightly grazing before holding it this way and that as she often did when examining while he struggled not to come just from that alone, his breaths quickly becoming uneven.

Her fingers traced his vein, making him close his eyes while a groan escaped.

“The vessels look intact. Everything feels smooth. No visible deformities and an apparent working physiology--what about your--what do you prefer to call them? Balls? Nuts?”

“F-fuck,” he moaned when he felt her massaging his balls. 

“I don’t know what the problem is, Jon. My impression is you have a perfectly normal set of penis and testicles. And they respond appropriately to stimuli,” she said remotely but did so while stroking him up and down, up and down, that Jon couldn’t help but thrust his hips and lean back. 

“Hmmm... but that goes only as far as erection. Ejaculation is a different matter entirely... should I check?” her eyes were blown as they bore against his.

“Do what--do what is needed Dr. Stark,” he said gruffly through his gritted teeth. 

She grinned up at him wolfishly before taking the tip of her glove between her teeth, pulling it off, then placing her warm soft hand back on his cock. 

“Shit! I--I--I think it’s working Dr. Stark. I’m close, Aaaagh,” he shut his eyes again, his fingers making dents against his palms.

“It looks like it,” she said as she spread the pre-cum around the tip that Jon actually banged the table with his fist. 

“Your semen looks normal. But--would you say I’m a good doctor, Jon?” she slowed her hand then forcing him to look at her and nod fervently.

“The best, Doctor Stark. The absolute best in the field. No one is better,” he chanted, his eyes begging her to speed up. 

She licked her lips then and nodded. “You know why I’m the best, Jon?” 

“P-please tell me, Dr. Stark.”

She tightened her grip on his dick then and teased his tip. “It’s because I take good care of my patients... and I do them thoroughly. So now I have to make sure if it tastes right. For completion.” 

Jon’s hands flew to his hair and pulled when he felt Dr. Stark’s hot mouth on him then, teasing him before going deeper and deeper while her hands grabbed his ass and his balls. 

“Ungh, ahh, Dr.-- _Sansa,”_ he panted.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned against him and that was when he couldn’t take anymore as he climaxed with her name on his lips. 

He laid back against the table, his arm covering his eyes as he caught his breath. 

“Well, that part of your anatomy is in  _peak_ condition, Jon Snow,” he felt her brushing his hair away but I think we’d better make sure the rest of you is. Would you want to find out?” 

Jon sat up straight then and waited, loving the way she was devouring him with her eyes. 

“Stand up.”

Jon wobbled a bit but stood up.

“Good. Now  _strip.”_

_Seven fucking hells._

Jon whipped the gown off and waited eagerly, his cock responding almost too quickly. 

He watched as Dr. Stark circled around him before coming to a stop in front of him and he couldn’t help but lick his lips when he saw the flush on her face go straight down and down, her gorgeous tits straining against her lacy bra. 

“I didn’t bring my stethoscope so I’m going to have to do this the old way,” she looked up at him from her lashes. “Do you mind?”

He shook his head rapidly. She could honestly ask him to sever his hand with a scalpel and he’d do it.

She beamed at him before her fingers counted his ribs until she reached the apex beat of his heart where she pressed her ear, one of her palms flat against his chest, the other on his hip to steady herself.

He knew she could hear his heart beating too rapidly while his chest was heaving from excitement. 

“Tell me Jon. What are the four components of a complete physical exam for every system?” 

“Review me,” she started running her hands lightly against his sides. 

“I-inspection...” he started.

“Good, go on.”

“Auscultation...”

“Yes, we’re done with those two, what else?” she looked up at him.

“P-alpation and percussion,” he finished.

She grinned. “Good. Very good. We’ll finish up with that. Do I have your consent to  _palapate_ Jon?”

“YES!” he practically shouted. 

Sansa then started feeling him up then and his hands twitched at his sides. “D-dr. Stark?” 

“Yes Jon?”

“I-I’m a doctor too,” he decided he didn’t want to play a patient anymore.

“Hmmm... and?”

“May I---may I return the favor?” 

Sansa stopped touching him then making him curse.

“It’s only fair... that I give you a free consultation too,” he tried again. 

“What makes you think this is free?” 

“Unspoken rule of ethics. You don’t let other doctors pay professional fees,” he smirked. “You pay with return service.” His confidence grew when he saw her eyes brighten.

“I see, but you don’t have a specialty yet,” she played along. 

“I’m going to transfer service,” he admitted. 

“Oh?” 

“I’d like to try Gynecology,” he said with a lick of his lips. 

Her eyes darkened.  _She liked it._

She removed her coat then and lied down on the table in lithotomy* position, giving him a wink. 

“Best practice then,” she beckoned him with a finger. “Show me your best try.”As she pointed down her cunt. “And I’ll see if you pass.”

Jon set to work at once, placing her long legs around his shoulders after ripping her panties off. 

He started by teasing her, his eyes locking on to hers as he gave her nub light fast licks before pressing longer and heavier ones, delighting in her moans as her hips started moving. 

Fuck, how many nights did he dream of her ordering him to eat her out. This was better than any fantasy and the fact that they were doing the dirty on the cleanest room in the hospital where they  _both_ could get caught any minute only spurred him on. 

He inserted a finger then another and another as he ate her out with relish, making her chant his name deliciously complete with his title. 

“Oooh, Dr. S-snow, yes, yes!” 

He finished her off by sucking on her clit then licked her clean while she was still riding her high, his own cock leaking and ready. 

He stood up and made a show of licking his fingers while he admired her flustered form on the table. 

“Did I pass my...orals?” he grinned cheekily. 

She managed a smirk and that sexy brow arch. “You did but now I require your practical exit exam before you leave my service. You listened through all my  _performance_  lectures. Show me if you actually learned.”

Jon didn’t need telling twice as he covered her body with his own, seizing her lips with his and pushing his tongue inside as their hips ground together. 

Soon her bra disappeared and he was latching on to a breast while his hand ventured south and conquered. 

They tried not to fall off especially with both of them fighting for dominance when finally, Jon let her be on top because others take him should she be anywhere but on top! 

She rode him hard while he sucked and licked and touched what he could while thrusting up just as rough. 

And finally he sat up and they both finished while swallowing each other’s moans. 

He rested his head on her shoulder and gave her light kisses while he recovered. She clung to him, her head on his chest as she panted as well. 

She pulled away to look at him tenderly, brushing his damp hair away and smiling at him almost shyly. 

“I... So um,” she said awkwardly that Jon blinked in surprise at this side of Sansa she’s never seen before. 

“Dr. Stark?” he tried to give her back her title. 

She kissed his nose and shook her head. “Sansa. Just Sansa.” 

He grinned and cupped her cheek then. “Sansa then. Though you could never be  _just_ Sansa. Because Dr. Stark, you are an incredibly amazing woman.”

She laughed before extracting herself from him and started putting her scrubs back on since she saw him pocketing what remained of her torn underwear while he started dressing too. 

Once she was done, she went up to Jon and gave him a soft kiss before shrugging on her coat and walking towards the door. 

“Be a good resident, Dr. Snow, and make sure you clean this O.R. It’s positively  _filthy,”_ she grinned at him.

He grinned back. “Yes, Dr. Stark. Anything else, Dr. Stark?”  _You can have my car, my house, my dog, my soul---anything._ Mopping this room was worth it. Who needs sleep anyway when he had the best sex he ever had with the most gorgeous woman in the world?

He felt hot again when her eyes slowly raked over him again as she bit her lip. 

“I wonder what would’ve happened... if Dr. Lannister impressed me instead.”

“Dr. Lannister is shit against me, Dr. Stark. I’ll gladly prove it to you as many times as you want,” he practically growled. 

Her eyes twinkled in mischief. “We’ll see, Dr. Snow. You two have two more weeks under my service. Have a good day. And make sure my eight o’clock is prepped and ready in the morning.”

She waved her fingers and left leaving Jon to quickly call housekeeping and bribing him to clean up their mess and his silence while he ran to his apartment to take a shower and head back to the hospital to start his pre-rounds. 

_Sleep is for the weak._

No way was he giving  _Jaime_ fucking  _Lannister the_ opportunity. 

No.

Dr. Jon Snow was Dr. Sansa Stark’s good resident. 

Her  _only_ good resident. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Open Radical Nephrectomy - a procedure to take out a kidney  
> *lithotomy position - for those who have regular gyno check up, it's your position but here without the stirrups  
> *Colectomy - procedure to take out a section of the large intestine
> 
> *To Ms. tommyginger, I might be inspired to make a more Dr. Jaime-centric fic from this. But here's a teaser anyway. :)


End file.
